Willing Bonds
by Heir Guardian
Summary: Sequel to 'Like Magic' Celtic, determined to be a part of the Pharaoh's Deck goes to find Cards who's power lies within their hearts.
1. 1

He fell to the ground, tired beyond words. For four days he had no rest. For four days, he had hunted the beasts that had taken his friend.  
  
"Who would have thought that they could be so damn vicious?" He spoke to the air, his tired mind hearing laughter, where there was only wind.  
  
He got back up to his feet with great effort and continued on through the forest he found himself in. He wouldn't leave Silver Fang here, not with those.'things'.  
  
Putting one foot in front of the other, he forced himself to move, his elvish sight allowing him to see in the rapidly approaching darkness. The tracks were easy enough to follow, there had been hundreds of the creatures after all, but his strength was nearing its end. All too soon he stumbled and fell, his body hitting the forest floor hard.  
  
It was the soft slide of fur against his cheek that brought Celtic back into the waking world. He opened his eyes and came face to face with green. A lot of green fur.  
  
He tried to move his head to figure out who owned all this, but his movement alerted the creature. It jumped off the elf, allowing him to get up. After he had caught his breath, Celtic looked around for whatever it was. He didn't have to look too far, for it was standing just a few feet away.  
  
He would have called a cute little thing with its big ears, furry face and all.  
  
He would have, except for the wicked gleam resting in its eyes. They stared at each other for a few moments longer, before the creature approached him again. It came right up close to his face, staring into his eyes before turning and looking at.his ears?  
  
It was! It seemed fascinated by his ears, reaching out one clawed hand to touch the pointed tip. Celtic, for his part, stayed still, afraid of any damager to one of the most sensitive parts of his body. As it was, he did shiver when he felt the claw gently trace the whole length of it. When it moved to repeat the action, Celtic finally backed off.  
  
"Alright. That's enough, you're getting a little too personal." He stared at the thing. 'Only Dark has that right and he's not here right now.' The thing cocked its head at him.  
  
"Am I?" The elf blinked.  
  
"You can talk?"  
  
"I just did, didn't I?"  
  
"Well yes."  
  
"Then I can talk." It nodded its head once more and then moved over to him. "You have nice ears, need fur though, that way you won't shiver."  
  
"I like my ears the way they are, thank-you, and why do you keep coming closer?" He backed away again and found himself pressed against the trunk of a tree. It moved closer again, it's head level with his chest.  
  
"You smell nice and the forest likes you. It doesn't like many here, but that's because we're mostly fiend types."  
  
"Like those creatures." He growled. The green furry thing blinked.  
  
"Are you talking about the Kuriboh?"  
  
"If they're the puffballs with claws and feet, than yes, I'm talking about them."  
  
"It's not their fault!" Celtic was taken aback by the little outburst.  
  
"So, it's not their fault that they kidnapped my friend?" Little green eyes blinked in confusion.  
  
"They've kidnapped this time? Is that why you are in the forest?" Celtic nodded. "Maybe you can help us then." Red eyes narrowed.  
  
"And why would I want to do that? I don't even know who you are."  
  
"True, true. I'm Feral Imp." He had to smirk at the name.  
  
"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Feral shrugged.  
  
"I dunno. Maybe you're just good at guessing?" The little imp nearly succeeded in looking innocent while saying that too.  
  
Celtic sighed and slumped down to sit at the base of the tree. No food, exhaustion and confusion were finally catching up to him, again.  
  
"I don't think I can be of much help to you. In this state, I can't even save my friend." 'Or return to Dark.' He winced at that last thought. The Imp looked him over once and then circled around him. When it was back in front of him it's expression showed its concern.  
  
"You are weak right now. But no worries. I'll take you too Dian, she can help you." Celtic looked up at it.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The Cure Master! She not far. Come, I will help you." It did help Celtic get to his feet and then half draped the elf over itself as they walked through the forest. Whoever this Cure Master was, he hoped she could help. He didn't want it to end here, over something like stupidity and exhaustion.  
  
Not with Silver Fang in trouble and Dark waiting for him.  
  
Gaia watched his friend turn and pace the hall again. It was amusing to say the least, to see the most powerful Spellcaster acting like a lovesick puppy. He smirked at the mental image that gave him of Dark with big floppy ears and a tail. His friend was already mad enough about him saying he acted like a girl.  
  
But he did.  
  
Well.sometimes.  
  
He shook away those thought when, first his nose and then his eyes told him food had arrived in the main hall. As the tables started filling up wit the other cards and guests Gaia finally got up and stopped the pacing magician. He smiled when Dark glared at him. "I promised your elf that I'd make sure you ate, remember?" Dark glared some more.  
  
"I will, alright, just not right now."  
  
"Don't believe him!" Gaia laughed as Dark glared, err, 'darkly' at the card who spoken from the table. Since Celtic had left this fight was a common occurrence now and the other cards had taken to helping out.  
  
"Your outnumbered, Dark." He ignored his friend's protests as he picked him up and threw him over his shoulder, carrying him to the tables.  
  
"Time to eat."  
  
Celtic leaned heavily on the Imp. His strength was fading faster than he would have liked, but Feral kept reassuring him that they weren't far.  
  
"I can't keep this up, I'm too weak." He whispered to himself, but the other heard him anyways.  
  
"You're not weak, just tired. You'll be better soon. See, house is right there!" He lifted his head and saw what the imp was referring to. It was a little hut, placed among the trees and it gave off the same type of aura and elf would.  
  
The one who resided in there cared for those in need. As they neared the hut, the door opened and out came and elderly, heavy-set women, with green hair. She took one look at the two of them and shook her head.  
  
"Well Feral, you always seem to find them." She smiled kindly at Celtic as she walked over and supported his other side. Together they managed to get him inside and onto a bed. He thankfully sank down into it and closed his eyes. A light touch on his forehead, followed by a white light entering his mind caused his body to relax.  
  
He sighed as all his pain and weariness was washed away, leaving him feeling refreshed and whole. But soon the light hit a barrier within him, a place it did not have permission to enter. He heard the Cure Master's start of surprise.  
  
"You are bound, and not just to one, but two? How can that be?" Celtic smiled. "One bond is to another card and it is out of love that we have a bond. The other is to the Pharaoh, who holds claim over my card." The light receded from within him and he was finally able to get up. He turned and saw that Feral was looking at him in awe. He cocked his head to the side, a gesture for the other to speak. The Imp looked away for a moment before doing so.  
  
"A card such as yourself is part of the Pharaoh's Deck? But you don't seem all that powerful?" the elf smiled sadly.  
  
"I'm not that powerful, no and right now I'm not part of the Deck. But if all goes well, I will be and if it doesn't-" He shrugged, but continued the sentence in his mind.  
  
'Then I'll lay down and die.' 


	2. 2

He stared at what little stars he could see through the trees above him, willing himself to fall asleep, but sleep never came. He knew he needed his rest, and by all rights he should be tired, after explaining everything to Feral and Dian, but he wasn't.  
  
He was missing something and he knew it. He was missing Dark.  
  
He sighed and rolled over onto his side, the grass below him tickling his nose. He had been offered a bed inside, but after spending so much time wandering, a bed wouldn't feel right. He would also feel its emptiness more clearly.  
  
"Strange how a human can have so much power over me, make me go through all this to be with him." He laughed quietly when he tried to picture the expressions on another elf's face if he told them what he had done. "Choosing the sword was the first sign of my difference. Dark was the second." The last came out a whisper and he curled up tighter. He finally fell asleep like that, wishing to be in the arms of the one he loved.  
  
Dark paced his room, as he had been doing almost every night since Celtic's departure. He was constantly worried about the elf and always felt the guilt that came with that worry. He reached the end of the room and turned back.  
  
"If it wasn't for me, then he wouldn't be out there!"  
  
"No. If it wasn't for 'me', none of this would have ever happened." Dark turned in surprise to see the Pharaoh in his doorway, arms crossed and red eyes nearly glowing. He quickly bowed his head, but the other stopped him.  
  
"Those formalities aren't necessary. Not between us." He moved into the room and over to the window on the other side. Dark, after a moment's hesitation, joined him and they stood side by side staring at the stars. Finally the Pharaoh broke the silence.  
  
"Do you ever hate me for choosing you to be in my Deck?" The question caught the Magician off guard and he had to think about it for a moment.  
  
"No." he said slowly. "I never hated you. At first I was just glad I would have a place to be useful and then I knew Gaia and I felt a bit of regret and sadness, but never hate. Not even when I met Celtic and accepted him." He grinned slightly. "Although I admit I was tempted to."  
  
"I can see why. Celtic is a rare find and I don't just mean as a Card. It's not often you find such a strong spirit and heart in one so loyal." Red eyes studied Dark, but he didn't turn to them. "You miss him dearly, don't you?" The magician could only nod. He felt the other's smile, but still looked out at the stars. "Then I think it's only fair if you two see each other again, but just for a few hours, that's all I can manage."  
  
Dark turned in surprise, but all he could see was a symbol glowing on the other's forehead before he was surrounded by light. When he could see again, he found himself in a forest.  
  
"What am I doing here?" He turned around and that's when he noticed a very familiar figure lying in the grass, looking comfortable there as only an elf could. He felt himself smile and moved over to the blond, lying down so that he was facing him. For a few minutes he just took in the other's presence, content to merely watch him sleep.  
  
The moon caused his hair to glow and cast a silvery sheen to his skin. He moved in closer and lifted one hand to the other's cheek, smiling when he automatically nuzzled into it. The other hand moved underneath both their bodies and brought the elf as close as possible to him.  
  
"It seems almost cruel to destroy such a scene, but it would be even crueler to never let you know that I'm here." He leaned in closely and softly kissed his elf's ear, smiling at the shiver he felt run through his body. He did it again, this time letting his lips follow the length of the ear right up to the tip.  
  
The shivers grew and then Celtic started to stir and Dark moved down and captured soft lips with his own. He felt the other sigh and watched as red eyes opened and looked into his own violet. The surprise could easily be read within them, but neither moved away, both fearing it was a dream, but finally they had to breathe.  
  
"You're really here, aren't you." It was a statement and Dark only needed to nod.  
  
"Yes. It seemed the Pharaoh didn't think we should have to stay completely apart."  
  
"Or else you were whining too much and Gaia finally complained." The elf smirked.  
  
"Hey! I'm not that bad. No, don't even start." He placed a finger to the other's lips, stopping any comments before they started. "Just let me hold you for now. It'll be nice to finally sleep properly."  
  
"I'll second that." Celtic wrapped his arms around Dark and the other tightened his own grip. "Just know I'll still miss you in the morning."  
  
"As will I." They fell asleep in each other's arms and remained that way for a few more hours.  
  
"Hey elf, you smell like someone else?" Celtic blinked and opened his eyes to meet Feral's curious gaze. He smiled as he remembered last night and silently thanked Yami, whatever his reasons.  
  
"I do? Well, maybe it's just something out here, that's fooling your nose." The other looked slightly offended before shrugging and bounding off towards the edge of the clearing. He turned back and seemed to be waiting for Celtic to join him. Curious Celtic walked over to him. "What?"  
  
"Me know where your friend is. Dian found out last night."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"In the Castle." The imp shivered as he said that. Suddenly Celtic had a very bad feeling about this.  
  
"Where is this castle? Who lives there?" Feral seemed to shrink into himself and looked around nervously.  
  
"It's called the Castle Of Dark Illusions and is home to all the Powerful Fiends. It is also the home to the Beast of Talwar, the greatest swordsman among the Fiends." Feral looked up at him. "Do you still want to try and save your friend?"  
  
Celtic didn't hesitate, he nodded his head yes. "Silver Fang is my friend and has helped me on this journey. I won't leave him now, nor ever."  
  
"I can see why you will be accepted into the Pharaoh's Deck. You are strong, but not like any other I've met." He nodded, almost to himself. "Me will go with you, to help keep you alive."  
  
He was a bit surprised at the offer from the Imp but he smiled all the same. "Thank you. It'll be nice to know I'll have help in there." He looked around at the forest, which seemed slightly darker this morning. "So which way is this castle?"  
  
"This way." The Imp started moving south and Celtic followed, but before he left the clearing he turned to the hut and saw Dian standing there. He bowed his thanks to the Cure Master before leaving and saw her wave in return. As the forest swallowed him up, he thanked whoever was responsible for giving elves remarkable eyesight, there was very little light among the branches and if he were human, he would have lost his guide.  
  
'Dark, wherever you are now, I hope you'll continue to watch over me.'  
  
  
  
"Master Talwar, there is an elf headed this way." The Fiend looked over at the blond Phantom and nodded his head once.  
  
"See that he arrives here in one piece." The weaker fiend bowed before leaving his Master alone. The Beast stared out across the forest from his place on the Tower and smiled. It had been too long since he had had any fun and elves always were such beautiful slaves.  
  
"I hope this one will be harder to tame than the last one." His smile grew as he made plans for his 'guest's' arrival.  
  
  
  
He was now sure that he was being watched. Before it had just been a nagging little feeling, but now it was getting very hard to ignore. He turned to the Imp in front of him.  
  
"Do you smell anyone nearby?" He saw the green furred head nod.  
  
"Yes, they have been watching us for awhile, but they haven't done anything to harm us and me thought it would just be best if we get to the Castle as quickly as possible." Celtic nodded.  
  
"Good idea. How much farther is it?"  
  
"Not much. Once we on top of this hill we shall see it." They continued on and the imp had been right. There was a break in the trees and looming high above them the black Castle stood silent and watchful. It was Celtic's turn to shiver and he quickly looked away from the castle to the forest around.  
  
Through the branches and near the ground fog's played with each other, chasing and hunting the creatures that resided amidst the trees. He wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible. Fiends and elves did not mix.  
  
He turned back to Feral, but the Imp wasn't there.  
  
"Feral, where did you-" His sentence was cut short when two long blades came crashing down in front of him. He backed up quickly with a startled yelp, only to run into something, or rather, someone. He looked up and met the glowing yellow eyes of the Beast of Talwar. He tried to move away but two dragon-like wings enfolded his body, pressing it close to the Beast.  
  
"So nice of you to pay us a visit, young elf. I'm sure I'll enjoy your stay." Celtic shivered as a clawed hand caressed his cheek, just before something knocked him unconscious. 


	3. 3

It was the strange sensation that woke him up, the feeling of claws running down his ear and following the curve of his jaw. It should have been a pleasant feeling, but it wasn't and caused shivers to run down his spine. He opened his eyes warily and saw a pair of glowing yellow eyes staring back.  
  
He gasped and jumped up, trying to move away but the Fiend only smirked and quickly grabbed him around the waist, dragging the elf as close as possible. Celtic felt his blood run cold as he was pressed against the flesh of the Beast and felt two powerful arms holding his waist almost possessively. Nothing happened for a moment and then the hand continued the unwanted caress.  
  
He tried to hold back his whimper, but he couldn't and he knew the other heard it as his smirk grew.  
  
"Such a pretty little elf, aren't you." He leaned down close so that their faces were inch a part. "So pretty and sweet and all mine now." Celtic tried to keep his breathing even but he could smell the other's breath as it hit his face. He shivered again and started struggling; anything to put distance between them, but the Fiend wasn't having any of it. He pulled on the elf's blond hair and forced their lips together in a savage kiss. Celtic's hands reached up and tried again to fight, but he was overpowered. All he could do was wince at the feeling of those teeth on his lips and that tongue down his throat.  
  
'Dark, please! Help me!' But he knew no one could come and save him and as one clawed hand moved down his chest he felt tears sting at his eyes.  
  
"My Lord! The Imp has escaped!" With a growl Celtic was released from the kiss, but the arms still held him tight. He lay there panting and turned his head to the door to see who his unexpected savior was.  
  
The Witty Phantom stood there, looking as if he wanted the castle to reach up and swallow him whole. But then again, with the Beast of Talwar staring at him like he was, Celtic didn't blame the weaker fiend.  
  
"You disturbed me for that?" He could see the Phantom flinch and almost felt sorry for him, but not quite. "It seems that lately you can't do anything right, which would make you fairly useless around here, wouldn't you say."  
  
"M-my Lord! I'll fix this right away. I'm sorry to have disturbed you, it is nothing, p-please go on."  
  
A scream from the hallway stopped all conversation and the two fiends ran out the door, the beast stopping just outside of it before turning back to the elf.  
  
"It seems you get to rest for a moment, but don't worry, I'll be back." Celtic curled up into himself as he heard the door shut and the sound of a lock.  
  
'Now what do I do? I'm too weak to beat him and he knows it.' He looked around the room hoping some solution would present itself, but so far no ideas had hit him.  
  
"Isn't there any hope for me?" He curled up tighter and would have stayed that way if it hadn't been for the mirror, or rather the flash of red in the mirror.  
  
He got up off the bed and walked over to the wall where a full-length mirror stood. He ignored the grotesque carvings featured around the mirror and instead stared at his reflection staring into his own red eyes. He wasn't pleased with what he saw.  
  
While traveling with Silver he had let his hair grow long and now it was tangled and dirty, a hopeless mess. That, combined with his now pale skin and scared expression, made him look helpless and weak and while he was weaker in attack power.  
  
"I'm not weaker in heart!" He looked around the room again and this time smiled. What was the one way a weaker monster could defeat a stronger one? A trap. And since the Beast had considered him helpless he had left behind everything the Elf would need and more. But he started with the knives on display. Testing one he realized they were dull and only for show.  
  
"Or else to give his victims a false sense of hope." He shook his head at that thought, but the knives still had a very sharp point and that's all he needed. Gathering all the knives he placed them by the bed and pulled off the covers. He then grabbed one of the knives and started cutting away at the mattress beneath them, removing most of the stuffing and hiding it under the bed.  
  
"Now for the final part." He carefully placed all the knives inside of the now hollow bed, point up, packing them with the stuffing he left and then lightly placing the stuffing on top and remaking the bed. Celtic smiled at the seemingly innocent looking bed. He had made sure that it was safe at the head of the bed to sit and not fall through. So far everything was going as planned, but he knew he wouldn't have long until 'he' came back.  
  
Walking over to the displays he tossed them all out the small window, making it look as if he discovered that they couldn't be used in combat head on against the beast and had thrown a fit. They reminded Celtic of himself and he grinned.  
  
Once everything was set up he walked back over to the bed and positioned himself at the head in the very center. He curled his knees up to his chest and rested his head against his crossed arms.  
  
Now he waited.  
  
This would either work and he would have a chance to free his friends, or it wouldn't and he would most likely not survive the punishment. But whatever happened, happened and he had done the best he could under the circumstances.  
  
Loud footsteps in the hall told him the Beast of Talwar was headed back to his room and his new 'toy'. Celtic kept his head down, not wanting to give anything away. He heard the door open and then silence for a moment followed by a low laugh.  
  
"I see you discovered my knives. Quite beautiful, but not very useful." It was at this point that the elf raised his head slightly so he could watch the Beast's approach. "Although it's a shame you made such a mess. Now they all have to be gathered again." He shook his head at Celtic as if scolding a small child and rested his hands on either side of the bed at the end, directly opposite to Celtic. "But that can be done later, for now there is us, to think about." He moved quickly towards Celtic, resting all his weight on the bed. Celtic saw the surprised look for just a moment and then he heard the scream of pain and winced at the sound.  
  
It had worked! He looked into the hollowed bed and saw the Beast of Talwar impaled on his knives, but he was only injured and that Celtic didn't have long, but he had to say one last thing. He leaned close to the wounded fiend and whispered.  
  
"Everything is powerful, if used right." He smiled and took off out of the room. There were no guards, thanks to the Beast's arrogance and Celtic was thankful for that, as he was still unarmed. He took the stairs at a run, trusting to his elfish balance to see him safely down. Once at the bottom he heard a familiar growl and saw running past him a blur of silver.  
  
"Silver Fang!" The blur stopped and looked back, his eyes widening at the sight of the elf. He changed directions and bounded up to the elf who threw his arms around his neck.  
  
"I'm glad you're alright."  
  
"Same here, Elf. Although how did you get away? When that Imp and I heard the Beast of Talwar had taken a liking to you we were sure we would never get you back." Celtic smiled.  
  
"I'll tell you later, but right now we have to get out of here." The wolf nodded his head.  
  
"Agreed. The Imp is meeting me in the hall. Hop on and hang on tight. I can get us out of here faster." The elf did as he was told and climbed on and together they raced through the halls. Not many fiends were seen in the castle and Celtic realized they had all been scared of the Beast.  
  
After many twists and turns they finally found Feral, but he was surrounded by hundreds of Kuriboh. Celtic glared at them. They had been the ones who started this whole mess. But they seemed to be helping this time.  
  
"Silver? Are they.?"  
  
"Yes. They're on our side now. The Beast was controlling them, but Feral managed to free them although I'm not sure how. That Imp is resourceful." Celtic smiled as they approached the Imp and the small fiends. Feral's face lit up when he saw Celtic.  
  
"Pharaoh chose right to put you in Deck if you can escape 'his' grasp." Celtic just smiled wider and then looked down as a single Kuriboh approached them and hopped onto Silver's back.  
  
"Kurr! Kurr!" Celtic looked down at it and then at Feral, hoping a Fiend would understand another Fiend. Feral nodded in understanding.  
  
"This one will be our guide out of here. Wants to help make things right." Celtic looked back down at the little thing for a long moment and then finally nodded it's head.  
  
"Okay. Get us out of here."  
  
"KURRR!" It seemed to smile although he couldn't be sure and then in waved good-bye to the rest before bounding ahead of the three friends. They followed it out of the castle and into the forest, but they didn't stop there. They continued to follow it through the twisting maze of branches and fog and finally they could feel fresh air on their skin and fur and then there was light. Real, natural light and Celtic finally felt free.  
  
In the castle, slowly lifting himself off the knives, the Beast of Talwar smiled. This had proved to be more interesting than he first thought it would be. The elf had bested him, wounded him, and had managed to escape.  
  
For now.  
  
It had caught his interest and he would make sure he got the elf back. No one got away from him forever.  
  
"You will be mine, the hunt has only just begun." 


	4. 4

Yami shuffled the cards in his deck, looking at each of the people that had bound themselves to him. He smiled, as he went through them, pleased that he had taken the time these past few weeks to learn everything he could about them, not just the kind of card they would be.  
  
His smile faltered a bit when he came to one specific card.  
  
Celtic.  
  
He sighed and wondered how the elf was faring. A few days ago he had had some cause to be worried as he had felt the fear coming from the young card. But the link had been silent since then, which meant that he was still all right. He shook his head.  
  
"Such a strong heart in one so young." He smiled. "Well young for an elf at least." He was about to move on to the next card when something caught his eye. It was the Attack power. It had risen and was now 1400.  
  
'When did that happen? And what caused it?'  
  
He set the card aside, wanting to watch and see what happened. It seemed the elf was full of surprises. He continued going through the cards well into the night, only stopping when he had gone through them all and had put them away in safe keeping. But he left Celtic's out and kept it with him. It was only right that he watch over the elf that was out in danger because of the Pharaoh's wishes.  
  
Celtic dipped his weary feet into the stream and let the cool water wash away the stress of walking. He sighed in contentment as he heard birds singing as they flew by. He knew it wouldn't last.  
  
"ARGH! You little Imp! Get back here!"  
  
"Catch me if you can mutt!"  
  
"KURRR!"  
  
Celtic sighed again, but it held a hint of annoyance. Ever since they had escaped danger from the Fiends, his three friends had started arguing. Fiends naturally like playing pranks, their strength determined the amount of damage they caused.  
  
'I guess I'm lucky that they're both low level.'  
  
He smiled and got up, leaving his boots by the stream and heading over to the fighting trio.  
  
"Hey! It's too early for this!" He first picked up Kuriboh and placed it on his shoulder. He knew it would stay there because it liked being up high and playing with his hair. It seemed many fiends were attracted to light colours.  
  
With the little fur ball out of the way he stepped in between the wolf and imp, a dangerous move, but he knew neither would hurt him. And he was right. They both stopped and looked at him. He looked over at Silver first.  
  
"So, what did he do this morning?"  
  
"Hey! Why am I always the guilty one?" Looking briefly over his shoulder the elf smiled. "Because you always are." He turned back to Silver while the Imp pouted. The wolf had calmed down and held out his tail.  
  
"He kept pulling my tail and then tried to tie it around that thing." He pointed his muzzle up to Kuriboh. Celtic fought a smile at the picture that presented him with and turned back to Feral.  
  
"Why can't you leave him alone for once?"  
  
"Needs to loosen up. Can't take jokes." Celtic just nodded his head and looked over at Silver and shrugged. It was best not to waste your breath lecturing a Fiend, especially this one.  
  
"Shall we get going, and forget about this for now." They nodded, but at that moment Kuriboh started going nuts.  
  
"KURR! KURR!"  
  
Celtic turned to the direction the little creature was pointing and caught a quick glimpse of something shiny take off with his boots and into the water.  
  
"Hey!" he yelled and rushed over, but it was too late. Whatever it had been was gone now. "Just my luck." He slumped down on to the bank of the stream. "My only pair of boots and no village to go buy another pair." Feral walked over to them.  
  
"Do you really need them?" Silver snorted.  
  
"Of course he does. He doesn't have pads on his feet, just normal flesh. They'll get ruined and sore, maybe even permanently damaged." Celtic frowned.  
  
"Hey, I'm not that."  
  
"Really?" Feral asked. "Me want to see."  
  
"KURR!" Feral rushed up and grabbed the elf's feet examining the bottom and running a hand across it which caused Celtic to laugh. He was ticklish there. Kuriboh seemed to find this amusing and brushed his fur against the ticklish foot and squeaked in happiness while Celtic laughed and tried to get away. Silver finally saved him by pulling him out of Feral's grasp. Celtic quickly kneeled, placing his feet underneath his body and glaring at the two fiends, but Feral wasn't looking at him.  
  
"Silver right, way too sensitive for walking with boots." He seemed to stop and think for a few minutes and then he jumped up and clapped his hands. "Me know! We go get them back for Elf. Pharaoh would not be happy if elf damaged." Silver seemed to be laughing and Celtic heard him mutter.  
  
"I'd be worried about a certain magician instead." Celtic blushed a deep red and reached out and smacked his friend lightly across the nose causing him to yelp in surprise. Kuriboh was the only one who noticed this and he cocked his head, err, body? To the side and watched them.  
  
"Kurr?" Celtic sighed and patted him on the head and the little fiend forgot about everything and curled up in the elf's lap.  
  
'Weird little thing.' He looked over at Feral who was looking into the water with great interest.  
  
"What are you up to Feral?" The imp just looked over at him and grinned, then jumped into water. "Feral!" Celtic ran over to where the wet fiend was swimming down stream.  
  
"Me will find boots so Pharaoh doesn't get mad." Celtic sighed.  
  
"I'll survive without them!" He shouted but Feral wasn't listening and he continued on down the stream. Elf looked at wolf and they both shrugged.  
  
"Fiends." The said at the same time and started after him, staying on the dry bank instead of the stream. They traveled like this for some time until Feral finally cried out victoriously and dived under the water.and didn't come back up. The three on the bank waited, and waited and waited.  
  
"He's not coming up."  
  
"I noticed."  
  
"I think we should go in after him."  
  
"Do we have too? Wet fur is horrid to take care of."  
  
"Silver."  
  
"Fine." Celtic was the first to enter the water and he dived down, silver close behind him with Kuriboh holding onto his tail. They quickly found the reason the fiend had disappeared. A cave led into the bank and they went in, moving quickly because of their rapidly depleting air source, but once out of the cave they didn't have to worry. Celtic blinked, then blinked again.  
  
"Beavers?"  
  
On the bank where the three had entered the water a lone figure stood, smirking into the crystal clear depths. Large wings unfurled and lips curled back into a smirk.  
  
"Found you."  
  
Dark's head shot up and a growl escaped his throat, causing the knight across form him to look up from his cards in surprise.  
  
"Come on Dark, your cards can't be that bad." He then noticed the glazed over expression on his friend's face and swore as anger covered the mage's usually calm expression. "Dark, what.?" But before he could finish the magician was on his feet and heading for the door. But the Pharaoh blocked his way.  
  
Red met violet and both held the same expression. The Pharaoh held out Dark's staff and Gaia's sword. The two looked at him for a moment, but neither said anything.  
  
"Go to him. He can't do this alone, not now." Dark nodded.  
  
"I take it you felt it too then, Pharaoh?"  
  
"Yes. I give you permission to leave and to stay with him, till his task is complete." Gaia raised an eyebrow at this exchange.  
  
"Am I too understand that our little blond is in danger?" they both nodded. "Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" The two headed for the door but the Pharaoh stopped them once more.  
  
"Gaia. Curse of Dragon has offered to help you get there faster." The knight nodded and they made their way outside were the gold coloured dragon waited for them. Gaia stepped up to it first.  
  
"I thank you for giving us leave to fly with you." The dragon nodded and they both climbed up on it's back. The Knight turned to the Magician. "You know where we're going?" Dark nodded and pointed towards the plains past the Dark Forest.  
  
"He's there, but he's not alone." 


	5. 5

The elf and wolf blinked once, blinked twice and then gave up on their sanity. Everywhere they looked were beavers, most dressed up in armor and carrying little swords. Celtic shook his head.  
  
"Well, this is different." Silver looked at him.  
  
"I guess we know what took your boots, but where's our imp?" They both scanned the area as Kuriboh shook off all the excess water, fluffing himself up more, if that was even possible. The spotted their green friend fairly quickly. He was sitting in the middle of a bunch of the little warriors, growling at one and Celtic knew why immediately.  
  
The beaver had his boots. Sighing he walked over to the tense little gathering and while the Beaver was distracted, yanked the boots from his hands and put them on, scowling at the squelch they made.  
  
"Great, I hate wet boots." Everyone looked over at him and noticed Silver and Kuriboh as well. Immediately they were on they're guard, swords drawn and with one look at Silver Fang, Celtic honestly didn't blame them. "He won't eat you, I promise. We just came down here to retrieve my boots and my friend." The relaxed a touch, but continued to watch the wolf and Imp warily.  
  
The beaver, which had taken his boots, came forward and bowed slightly.  
  
"I'm sorry, master. Please forgive us for taking your boots, but we needed to be sure you came down here."  
  
"Master?" The blond was now completely confused. He was no one's master. "Why did you call me that, and why do you want me down here?" Another beaver came forward.  
  
"Everyone of us knows the power of the elves and their love for the creatures of the forest. It's a sign of respect, dear elf. Please do not be offended. We meant no harm."  
  
Okay, this Celtic could understand and deal with. This happened even when he was young. Elves had always been called upon by the people of the forest to help and protect them. And being an Elf, he couldn't refuse. His shoulders slumped in defeat. It looked like his quest was going to take a little detour.  
  
"What do you need me for?" They seemed to silently cheer, eyes lighting up and standing up taller.  
  
"Some of the Pyro monsters have come near the forest and have been burning the trees for fun. If that wasn't bad enough, the Green Phantom King has chosen this time to visit and is caught within the flames they have created, not daring to try and escape for they have made a sport of trying to hunt him."  
  
The elf shook with rage. He knew the King, had often played with him as a child. The elf that seemed to forever stay a child, and he was being hurt?  
  
"I'll help you."  
  
The beavers cheered as Silver and Feral looked at him curiously.  
  
***  
  
Dark scanned the trees down below, while holding tight to Gaia's waist. He was still surprised that the Dragon had consented to act as a mount for them.  
  
Or rather, for Gaia.  
  
He shook his heads and concentrated his thoughts on his elf. He had to find him in time! Even the Pharaoh had been worried. He closed his eyes for a minute and concentrated hard on the bond between them, the permanent connection the two of them had formed.  
  
And he felt anger. Anger coming form Celtic that seemed to form deeper than anything Dark, as a Spellcaster, could ever understand. He opened his eyes and noticed they were nearing the forest and his eyes also saw, smoke? The forest was burning in some spots! No wonder his elf had been upset.  
  
"Gaia!"  
  
"I see! Curse, we head towards the fire!" The dragon cried out in agreement and changed directions to head for the smoke.  
  
***  
  
He moved quietly through the wounded trees, Silver and Feral followed closely behind him, with Kuriboh on Silver's back. But Celtic paid them no attention. All his thoughts were on finding his friend, the other elf trapped within a sea of flames just ahead of them. He had always known of the hatred between elves and the Pyro creatures, but even this was a little too cruel for them. This was more along the lines of the fiends.  
  
Just the thought of them still made him shudder as he remembered the Beast.  
  
'But that is over now and I have to help the King.'  
  
The smell of smoke was growing stronger and his eyes could make out the fog it created growing thicker as they moved further in. The trees, sensing an elf, spoke in their own quiet voices, pleading for help that Celtic would do his best to give. But if it were enough, they would find out later.  
  
The four of them stayed quiet as the sound of the flames was finally heard and soon the glow was insight. It was a good thing the Pyro creatures could concentrate the fire in one spot or else the whole forest would have been ashes by now.  
  
'But this doesn't seem right for them. Something is wrong!' It felt like something was watching them, that eyes were focused on them, causing him to draw his sword and double his guard. Something else was out there, something more powerful than the Pyro monsters.  
  
And it seemed familiar.  
  
Step by step they moved closer to the burning trees, when Silver let out a low growl and all of them froze. A creature stepped out of the fire close to them and shook off the ashes on his armor. Celtic recognized it as Charubin the Fire Knight and knew that he was stronger than the creature, but he didn't attack yet.  
  
Once all the ash had been brushed off the Knight stretched and then slumped against an un-burning tree, paying no heed to the fire that played with one arm of his armor. He seemed to be waiting for something and again that was unusual for the almost flighty natural behavior of this race.  
  
The elf looked back at his friends and motioned them to wait and all four crouched down and watched the Knight, who seemed to be searching the trees for something, or someone. His wait was soon over.  
  
The ground shook slightly with the wait of a large beast and the heat in the area grew more intense, if that was possible. Out from between the trees to the groups left came a feared beast, Flame Cerebrus. Celtic could feel Silver Fang shake slightly behind him and didn't blame him. The beast wasn't known as the Burning Executioner for nothing. The Cerebrus approached the Knight who straightened up and bowed slightly before the stronger monster. The creature seemed to expect this and nodded his heads slightly in response.  
  
"Any trouble my Lord?" Cerebrus shook his head.  
  
"Not much. The Champion is back and trying to cause problems but we sent him scampering back." Celtic could see the Knight shake his head in annoyance at the name.  
  
"How did that guy ever become a Pyro creature anyways? I mean, the Darkfire Soldiers I can understand but that guy," He sighed. "I'll never figure out." One head on the Cerebrus turned towards the flames and spoke.  
  
"He is no longer our concern now. We must finish this task and then leave." The Knight and the other two heads nodded and they both re-entered the flames, leaving the four hidden in the bushes alone again.  
  
Celtic sank to the ground and turned back to his companions.  
  
"What did you guys make of that?" Feral shrugged, but Silver looked thoughtful for a minute before speaking.  
  
"I know this Champion, or rather I've seen him once before." He looked away as if remembering something and the others stayed quiet out of respect. "He was the one who brought me to the Pharaoh after my family was killed. The only Pyro monster that has ever shown compassion." Silver looked back at them. "If he's hurt, I need to help! I owe him my life!" Celtic nodded although now he felt torn.  
  
On one hand, he had to save the Green Phantom king, but on the other, Silver should be allowed to follow his heart. Celtic knew he would need Silver to help him save the elf and also knew that this Champion would probably be a big help as well. He didn't have to think of it anymore.  
  
"You can help your savior Silver and we'll help you." He saw the relief on the wolf's face when he said this. "We're going to need all the help we can get to put out these flames."  
  
Silver nodded his head and Celtic could see his smile.  
  
"We'll, shall we go find this Champion?" Feral looked at all of them and they nodded. They set off in the direction the Cerebrus had come from and started their hunt.  
  
A/N: yeah I know, it's taken me forever to update and that it's short, but my computer had crashed and it held all the stories I was working on, so I had to start over. Please forgive me and know the next part will be out soon, k? 


	6. 6

Walking through a forest in pain was not an experience Celtic wanted to repeat, ever. It hurt him to have to ignore, for the moment, the crying voices of the trees as they sensed him there, among them and yet not doing anything.  
  
'Just a little longer and then I'll help you, I promise.' But words didn't ease their suffering and neither did the worry in his heart, knowing another elf was somewhere within the depths of those flames.  
  
He sighed and continued to follow Silver, who had said he had found the scent of the Champion. The woods seemed to close in on them from all sides, chocking the air out of his lungs, but still he followed the wolf, Feral and Kuriboh staying close by his side.  
  
A low moan broke through the silence of the pained trees and all four stopped moving, concentrating on the sound. It came again, to their right.  
  
Silver broke off in a quick run to the sound and he followed close behind. They all stopped just in front of a cave. The sound was coming from within there, but it didn't sound threatening. It sounded more like someone was in pain. Feral came up beside the elf; his eyes seeing through the darkness easily as did those of all fiends.  
  
"It looks like your warrior, wolf." Silver sniffed and nodded.  
  
"His scent agrees." He paused. "But I also smell a lot of blood as well." Celtic wrinkled his nose. Silver was right, there was a lot of blood in there.  
  
He stepped forward and entered the cave waving at the others to stay where they were, best not to alarm the warrior. He felt the darkness surround him and his own eyes started to adjust to his surroundings, but the sound of steel being drawn would have been enough.  
  
He turned quickly and raised his own blade, defending himself only, telling the other warrior that he wasn't a threat. It seemed to work, for when he made no move to strike or disarm the other lessened the pressure and lowered his own weapon, leaving it in ready position.  
  
A flare of light momentarily blinded the elf, but he soon regained his bearings and saw, to his own surprise, the source of light was the other's shield, which seemed to be covered in flames. He blinked and cocked his head to the side, smiling a bit at the Champion. "Well that is definitely different I'll give you that."  
  
"It is, isn't it?" Celtic looked up at the warrior, taking in the youthful looks, long blue hair and dark eyes. He was lovely, the elf admitted. "May I ask why you are here, Master Elf?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, well first just call me Celtic."  
  
"As you wish, Celtic."  
  
"Well, we need your help, to deal with those Pyro creatures." The Flame Champion looked at him long and hard before turning away.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't help you. I've already been beaten by them once and that proved to me that they are too strong for me. I knew I was weak and inefficient but to have it shoved in my face like this, well that hurts." He raised his sword arm and Celtic could see the teeth marks that had gouged the flesh, leaving bloody wounds where they had made contact. He winced at how painful they looked and how familiar the Champion's words sounded to his own not so long ago, and then reached into one of his pockets searching for some potions he had gotten from Dian so long ago.  
  
Finally finding one he turned and handed it to the wounded warrior.  
  
"This should take care of the wounds." The other nodded his thanks and drank the medicine down, waiting for it to take affect and then sighed in relief.  
  
"Thank-you, Celtic." The elf shrugged and stared off toward the mouth of the cave where his friends waited for him and beyond that to where the flames continued to wreak havoc on the forest. How could he convince this warrior to help them.  
  
A whisper in the wind played with his hair and entered his ears.  
  
'His wife..his lost love, his shield,..'  
  
He blinked and shook his head. As use to hearing the voice of nature as he was, it was still weird when it just came from nowhere like that. He looked again at the strange shield. The flames covered most of the pattern engraved in it, but he was sure he caught the glimpse of a woman on there.  
  
"Where did you get that shield?" The warrior blinked at the question and looked down at said shield, a pained look on his face. Celtic was afraid he had asked the wrong question but he got his answer anyways.  
  
"It is the only thing I have of my late wife. She passed away in the flames long ago, but I wasn't willing to give her up and stole those flames, bringing them into my body and holding them there. How could I have done anything else." He was silent for a few minutes before he continued. "The flames would have killed me, destroyed me from the inside out and another came along who saw that, who wanted to save me and therefore created this shield and put her flames into it. She protects me now and we are never apart." He looked at Celtic and smiled. Celtic smiled back.  
  
"It's beautiful if love can go on like that. I guess I really don't have the right to ask you to use that shield and help us in our battle." He turned and headed back for the mouth of the cave.  
  
"Wait." He turned and waited. "Why are you fighting them?" Celtic smiled again, only this time it looked sad and tired.  
  
"To save a friend and to get back to the one I love." They stayed there for a little while longer, just staring at each other and then finally the Flame Champion came to stand beside him.  
  
"If you think I can help you, then I'll try, for my memories of her. I think she would have wanted me to help." Together they walked back towards his friends and from there onto the fight.  
  
Dark looked through the trees, trying to catch a glimpse of anything living besides the Pyro creatures, but so far there was nothing, but Celtic's pain.  
  
'I'm almost there, love.'  
  
Gaia got Curse to circle closer to the tree tops, looking for a place to land when he caught a flash of yellow and a very familiar face.  
  
"Celtic!"  
  
"I see him Dark, hold on, we're diving!" Dark held on and they braced as the dragon broke through the trees after the elf. The landing was rough, but Dark didn't care, he was up on his feet and running to his stunned elf, embracing him and causing both of them to topple to the ground.  
  
Arms came around him and everything was right in the world again. He was here with his heart, where he belonged.  
  
"Gah, you two are enough to make a Fiend gag!" Dark felt Celtic laugh at this as a voice behind them spoke up.  
  
"I already did thank you."  
  
"Feral!" Celtic shouted although he was still laughing slightly.  
  
"Well it's true, that scene was too sappy, even for an elf."  
  
"Hey!" He felt the elf try and turn and held tighter.  
  
"You can hunt them down later, right now you aren't moving till I say so." They stayed like that awhile longer until another voice spoke.  
  
"So, does this mean you dragged me out of that cave for nothing?" Dark finally let him go and smiled as they both got to their feet. Gaia came up beside them and ruffled the elf's hair as said elf did the introductions. Two Fiends and a Pyro monster? Dark and Gaia looked at each other and shrugged, they weren't sure they wanted to know.  
  
Celtic turned back to the two and got this little smirk on his face.  
  
"So.Gaia, has Dark been eating and sleeping enough." Gaia grinned and laughed.  
  
"What do you expect? This is Dark after all, and you know as well as I do that for being an almighty powerful and wise magician, he sucks at taking care of himself without you there." Celtics friends looked on amused as Dark's face turned red and Celtic sighed dramatically.  
  
"I've bound my life over to a person who will only treat me as a maid, who will always need me to take care of them., whatever have I done." Gaia turned to console him and Dark had a lovely mental image of Celtic in a maid's outfit.  
  
"At least the skirt would look cute on you." He said with a straight face. Celtic chocked and it was his turn to turn red as everyone laughed. He tackled Dark down, messing up his violet hair before standing again and glaring at anyone still laughing. They did their best to stop their laughter and after awhile everyone was calm again, although Dark still had an arm firmly around Celtic's waist.  
  
"So, elf, what are you doing out here anyways?" Celtic turned to Gaia and with the other's help Dark and Gaia got a brief run down of everything that had happened. Dark felt himself growling at the part about the Beast of Talwar but settled down when he learned how Celtic had dealt with it. He felt Gaia beaming with pride beside him. They learned about why they were in the forest now.  
  
"Well, it looks like we can help out at least." Gaia said, looking thoughtful. "You know have a Magician and a Dragon on your side," He turned to look back at Curse. "If you wish to help of course." The Dragon growled a yes and Gaia smile and bowed at him.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Celtic looked around at all of them and smiled.  
  
"Well, it looks like we have a good chance to win now." But just as he spoke the ground came up and latched onto him pulling him into the darkness of the earth, leaving him facing a face he had never wanted to see again.  
  
A/N: Question, does anyone want to read a story based on the Flame Champion and the little I wrote about him in this chapter? I have an idea for the story, but will only write it if there is an intrest. 


End file.
